


A Night to Remember

by Movie_Popcorn



Series: Alpha Chris/Omega Sebastian [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha Chris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sebastian, Omega Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movie_Popcorn/pseuds/Movie_Popcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian had a feeling it was a mistake going out when he was this far along.</p><p>Update! This will be a series of one shots about Sean's newborn days. </p><p>Chapter 2- the boys meet their new little brother and their first night home.</p><p>Chapter 3- part one of the first day home with baby Sean</p><p>Chapter 4- Chris can't stop saying the wrong thing. The entire Evans family shows up.</p><p>Chapter 5- Chris makes a decision to do something to show his appreciation for Sebastian.</p><p>Chapter 6- Chris gets a reminder about newborns and has a sweet moment with Hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Birth

Sebastian hummed contently as he rubbed his youngest, well soon to be middle, son’s back. Hunter was snuggled up as close as he could be too his mother with his eyes shut. He was so precious that Sebastian was positive he was about to cry. Those damn hormones. He ran his free hand over his very large belly. Thankfully he won’t have to deal with pregnancy hormones much longer, just the post pregnancy ones. He was also thankful that the new baby had found a position that actually allowed Sebastian to be comfortable. 

“Daddy!” Derek, their oldest, shrieked as Chris tickled him. 

“I told you! I was gonna get you!” Chris laughed.

Sebastian smiled and shook his head as he watched his husband and son roughhouse on the floor in front of them. “Do not break anything!”

“We are being good!” Derek chirped.

“We are always good,” Chris added in.

“I would not say that!” Sebastian laughed. He felt Hunter shift his weight and snuggled up closer. He took a bit of Sebastian’s shirt and started to suckle on it. It took every bit of Sebastian’s willpower to not lift his top and allow Hunter to nurse. Three was old enough to be 100 percent weaned. Hunter had fought the weaning process every step of the way. Sebastian did it the same way he did Derek. He exclusively nursed until the baby could eat solids. Then nursing just slowly tapered off. Around a year and a half, they would just do bedtime, wake up time, and upset nursing and by two they would be done. At least that’s how it was with Derek. Hunter hated weaning with a passion. It would get so bad, that Sebastian sometimes couldn’t be in the room when he woke up or went to bed and that made both of them cry.

Chris crawled up to the chair Sebastian was in and started grabbing and tickling Hunter’s ankles, making him wake up fully and squeal. “Daddy no!”

“Daddy yes!” Chris laughed and picked up him. “I see what you wanted to do,” he whispered in Sebastian’s ear. “He’s weaned, babe.”

“I know,” Sebastian sighed.

“There’ll be a new one any day now for you to nurse all you want,” Chris kissed Sebastian’s belly. “Come on, buddy! Let’s let mommy rest!” he tossed Hunter in the air.

As soon as Chris and the boys went to the backyard, the doorbell rang. “Dammit,” Sebastian sighed. He was comfortable! It took a few minutes but he managed to push himself out of the chair and answer the door. 

“You should not be standing,” Lisa, Chris’s mother, winced when she saw Sebastian’s belly. “Oh honey, you look like you are about to pop any second!”

“Well technically I can pop at any second,” Sebastian pressed his hand against his belly.

“You sure there’s just one in there?” Lisa stroked Sebastian’s belly. “Grandma would be very happy to find out that she’s going to get more than just one new grandbaby,” she cooed. 

“It’s just the one,” Sebastian said tiredly. “He’s just big.”

“Or it could be because he’s your third, your womb and abdominal muscles are already stretched from the other two,” Lisa replied. “Although you two are positive he’s another boy?”

Sebastian nodded. “He was not shy at all when we had the ultrasound done. He was very proud to show off his penis,” he giggled softly. “Chris was very proud.”

Lisa snorted. “Sounds like his father.”

“Do you think I’m making a mistake going out this far along?” Sebastian bit his lip.

“As long as you don’t try to ignore labor pains when they come you should be fine,” Lisa replied. “Although why you would want to go out this pregnant is beyond me.”

“Chris and I won’t be able to go out for a while once this one is born. We just wanted a nice kid free dinner before this one comes.”

“Just take it easy,” Lisa patted Sebastian’s belly. “Although do try to induce labor. I’m so excited to meet this one!”

Sebastian laughed. “I think we are all ready for him to be born already!”

“Hey ma!” Chris smiled as he walked into the house. He had both boys hanging upside down in his arms. 

“Grandma!” Derek giggled. “Help me! Daddy’s got me!”

Lisa laughed. “Oh no! You are going to have to break free from Daddy!”

Sebastian smiled. “I’m going to go get ready while this great escape happens.” He pressed a hand underneath his heavily pregnant belly and walked into their bedroom. He had no idea what to wear. He was honestly too pregnant to even feel really good about himself. He settled on some stretchy jeans and the nicest, largest maternity top he owned. He stared at himself in the mirror, looking at his reflection from the front and side. He could not wait until this kid was born. He loved being pregnant, absolutely did. He was beyond lucky with his pregnancies. They were all very easy on him. He was just at the point that he was ready to be done.

As the thought of being ready to give birth crossed his mind, he felt a twinge of pain radiate up his back. Oh shit. That was definitely a sign of labor. He had been ignoring the little pains he’s been dealing all day, but this was definitely it. He took a deep breath and rubbed at his back. It took hours and hours for Derek and Hunter to be born. He had plenty of time to go out and have a nice kid free dinner before bringing this one into the world. Hell, he probably wouldn’t even have to go to the hospital until the next morning or even later. 

“Don’t you look pretty,” Lisa smiled at him as he walked back into the living room. Sebastian always loved his mother in law. His own mother was all the way in Romania and he didn’t get to see her very often. Lisa definitely took him in and treated him as one of her own even back when he was just casually dating Chris.

“Thanks,” Sebastian blushed as he rubbed at his lower back. 

“You be careful tonight,” Lisa told him. “Third deliveries are pretty famous for being fast. At least mine was.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll be careful,” Chris said from his spot on the floor. He had both kids sitting on his back.

“Aren’t you going to get ready?” Sebastian asked him.

“Nah,” Chris said. “We aren’t going anywhere too fancy.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Chris was the laziest person in the world when it came to getting ready. Every morning, he would hit the gym, take a five minute shower, throw on some clothes and leave. Part of the reason he even had the beard was because he was too lazy to shave.

Sebastian squatted down to his best ability and kissed both boys. “Bye babies! We’ll be back before you knew we were gone.”

“Don’t go, Mama,” Hunter pouted and clutched at Sebastian’s leg. Hunter was his mama’s boy. He was a stage ten clinger. 

“Mama will be right back, baby,” Sebastian cooed and stroked his hair. “You are going to eat with Grandma and then watch a movie and then Mommy and Daddy will be home!”

“We aren’t going to be sad,” Chris said as he hugged both boys. “Grandma is more fun than us anyways.”

After a few tears and a lot more hugs, Sebastian and Chris were finally able to leave the house. Sebastian grunted a bit in pain and shifted in the car seat as he rubbed at his belly.

“What was that?” Chris asked.

“I think it was a contraction,” Sebastian answered after a bit. “Nothing bad. We are still good to go.”

Chris frowned. “You heard what ma said about third deliveries.”

“That was for her,” Sebastian shrugged. “That doesn’t mean it will be like that for me. You remember how long it took for Derek and Hunter to get here. I’m sure it will be the same for this one.”

Chris sighed. “Keep me in the loop. Do not try to hide pain. And we are absolutely leaving the second your water breaks.”

“You got it,” Sebastian nodded. Chris reached over and rested his hand on Sebastian’s belly. Sebastian placed his on top of his and laced their fingers.

“You think we are ready for number three to get here,” Chris smiled as he gently rubbed.

“I think we are,” Sebastian smiled back at him.

“Holy shit that looks painful,” Tom winced when he saw Sebastian walk into the restaurant. “How are you still standing?”

Sebastian laughed. “You don’t get this big overnight. You learn to balance.”

“Your tits look fantastic though,” Chris H. said.

“They really do,” Tom poked at Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian swatted him away. “How do you get them to look like that?”

“You get nine months pregnant.” Sebastian grumbled

Chris scowled. “I will seriously beat anyone’s ass who looks at Sebastian’s chest. So enough.”

“Sorry, they are just look,” Chris H. made a hand gesture to show large breasts.

“They are not that big!” Sebastian pouted. “They are just a little swollen. It’s my body getting ready to start nursing again.”

“That is seriously so gross,” Tom grimaced. “I do not understand how you do that. Isn’t it weird to literally have your baby suck on your nipple?”

“No,” Sebastian shook his head. “Not at all. That’s what they are supposed to do. I love nursing.”

“Gross,” Tom gagged. 

“You will not feel that way once you have a kid,” Sebastian laughed.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to have a kid,” Tom answered. “If we want one, I think we’ll adopt. Pregnancy and shit just seems awful.”

Chris H. frowned. “I want to have a biological child. I thought you did too.”

“Not after I’ve watched it all with Seb,” Tom answered. “It just seems horrible.”

“It’s not that bad!” Sebastian rubbed at his belly. “I love being pregnant. It feels so good to watch your belly grow with your itty bitty baby. And you get to feel them kick and move. It’s amazing. There’s some bad stuff but the good stuff outweighs it.”

“Still,” Tom wrinkled his nose. “You get stretch marks. You can’t wear your clothes. You leak milk! Ew!”

Sebastian laughed. “I use cocoa butter for the stretch marks. You buy new clothes for the pregnancy. And you wear little pads for the milk. And once you are steadily nursing, you don’t leak that badly.” He paused for a second and grabbed at Chris’s hand to squeeze it as pain passed.

Chris frowned. “You good?”

“Yeah, fine,” Sebastian breathed.

“See? That looks awful,” Tom continued. “You look like you hurt!”

“Nah, I’m good,” Sebastian smiled. He didn’t want to make the night weird by mentioning that he was about to go into labor. The pain wasn’t too bad and it seemed like the baby won’t be here for a while.

“How about we stop picking on Seb for a bit?” Chris said as he put his arm on the back of Sebastian’s chair. “Derek has his first football game next week.”

“Like a real football game?” Chris H. raised his eyebrow.

Chris laughed. “Not really. It’s just a bunch of five year olds in football gear running around on a field. But Derek’s getting pretty good! He can catch the ball every once in a while, you know, when he doesn’t get distracted.”

“You should see his little uniform,” Sebastian teared up a bit. “It’s just so cute!”

“See?” Tom said. “This is why I don’t want to get pregnant. “Crying at football uniforms.”

Chris laughed. “Seb would cry about this pregnant or not.”

“I know. I would,” Sebastian smiled through his tears. “But Tom, you should go with me to his game! You can help me glare at moms who try to hit on Chris. Chris is helping coach.”

“I’d rather not,” Tom shook his head. “Baby football games are definitely not my scene.”

“You are coaching?” Chris H. asked. “Sounds like fun.”

“It really is,” Chris said. “Get to have some quality time with my son and try to teach him the wonderful ways of football.”

“I hope I get a boy one day to do that,” Chris H. said. “You are lucky to have two of them.”

“Almost three,” Chris said proudly and patted Sebastian’s belly.

“Another boy?” Chris H. raised his eyebrows.

Chris laughed. “It looks like I can’t father girls.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “We’re only on number three. You act like we’ve had ten sons.”

“Sebastian wants a girl,” Chris smiled. “But we are just gonna have boys.”

“Oh whatever- oh!” Sebastian gasped and put his hands on his belly. He held his breath for a while. “That was a big one!”

“Do we need to go?” Chris shot up from his seat.

“No, no, not yet,” Sebastian panted softly. 

“What’s going on?” Tom asked with wide eyes.

“Seb’s in early labor,” Chris asked. 

“Don’t you need to go to the hospital!?” Tom asked. 

“No,” Sebastian shook his head. “Labor takes hours and hours. Seriously, this little guy will definitely not be born until tomorrow at the earliest.”

“How do you know?” Tom frowned. 

Sebastian shrugged “I’ve done it twice already. I was in labor for 14 hours with Derek and 10 with Hunter. I’ve got a long time waiting until the baby gets here. So tell us what’s new with you.”

“Uh,” Chris H. kept staring nervously at Sebastian. “We just came back from Cancun. That was a pretty fun time. Barely remember what we did, we drank so much.”

“I’ve always wanted to go there,” Sebastian smiled. “Maybe once we don’t have any more babies in the house, we can join you!”

“Are you sure you don’t need to leave?” Tom asked as he bit his lip. “I mean, I’ve heard all about labor. You need to go to the hospital.”

“He’s perfectly fine,” Sebastian shrugged and winced as he felt another contraction. “I’ll go as soon as this little one is ready to come out.”

“Babe, I think we should probably head out,” Chris said. “The contractions seem to be getting close together.”

Sebastian shook his head. “Honey, I swear I’m- Oh.” He grabbed Chris’s hand and squeezed hard. “This is coming too fast. Chris… my water just broke.”

“Okay, just take a deep breath. I’ll call Ma and she’ll watch the kids and we’ll head out,” Chris said calmly. 

“Do we, do we do anything? What do we do?” Tom asked.

“You can help me walk him to the car if you want,” Chris said. He threw some cash on the table and helped Sebastian to his feet. “Sweetheart, we’ll go real slow. Everything is fine.”

“Chris, this is happening way too fast. I’m getting scared,” Sebastian grabbed both of Chris’s hands.

“Babe, look at me,” Chris said softly. “You are the strongest person I know. You have already given me two amazing kids. You will give me a third amazing kid. You can do this. Everything is fine.”

“We’ll help you guys,” Chris H. got up with Tom and they walked slowly behind Sebastian and Chris. “Do you need us to help out? Take some of his weight?”

“I cannot believe this is happening,” Tom said quietly. 

“Chris!” Sebastian stopped and grabbed at Chris’s arm. “I need to push.”

“Do not push!” Chris said firmly. “Come on, just hang on. We are about twenty minutes from the hospital. Hold him in.”

“I can’t. He’s coming,” Sebastian whimpered.

“We are not having this kid in the middle of the street,” Chris bent down and lifted Sebastian up bridal style. “Can one of you call the ambulance? Doesn’t look like we are going to make it.”

“Oh my god! Is he seriously going to have the baby right now?!” Tom panicked. “I can’t watch this.”

Chris ignored him and carried Sebastian to the car. “Chris, can you grab my keys and unlock the car?”

“Got it,” Chris H. unlocked the car and Chris slowly put Sebastian down in the backseat. 

“Sweetheart, how are you doing?” Chris asked softly as he knelt down.

“I think I’m crowning,” Sebastian panted. 

“How the fuck are you this calm?” Tom asked wildly. “We need a medical professional!”

“Ambulance is on its way,” Chris H. said. He watched with interest as Chris pulled Sebastian’s pants off and spread his legs. Sure enough, Sebastian was definitely crowning.

“I’m going to be sick,” Tom whimpered.

“Breathe sweetheart,” Chris said gently and rubbed at Sebastian’s legs. The interior of his car was definitely ruined now.

“Chris, it hurts,” Sebastian cried out as he bore down.

“I love you. I love you so fucking much,” Chris helped Sebastian grab at his shoulders. “You are so beautiful and strong. Fuck, you are perfect. So amazing.”

The ambulance pulled into the parking lot and the paramedics quickly hurried over to them. “The baby is coming right now,” Chris explained. “I’m the father.”

Sebastian screamed and sobbed as he pushed their third baby into the world. Chris soothed words of love and encouragement as he allowed Sebastian to grab and squeeze, scratch, hurt any part of him that he could reach.

“It’s a boy!” the paramedic smiled and held up their youngest child to show them. 

“Look at him,” Sebastian cried as the baby was placed into his arms. “Look at him. He’s so beautiful.”

“Hey buddy,” Chris cooed and rubbed at the newborns cheek as the baby cried. “I’m your daddy.”

“I love you so much,” Sebastian sobbed down to his baby. “I love you so much. Mommy loves you.”

Chris H. smiled as he watched the scene in front of him. He wrapped his arm around Tom’s waist. “One day.”

“I think I’m going to throw up,” Tom gagged.

“Welcome to the world Sean Andrew Evans,” Chris cooed as he smiled down to his third son. “Just wait until your big brothers meet you.”


	2. Meet the Baby, First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! The boys meet their new little brother and the first night home.

10 lbs, 1 oz- that was the weight of little Sean. Sebastian honestly could not believe he delivered that big guy drug free in the middle of the parking lot. 

“Hey little guy,” Chris cooed at Sean from his spot standing by the bed. He let the baby grab a hold of his finger as he snuggled closer to Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian was sitting on the hospital bed. They had to go and get checked out to make sure the two of them were okay after the whole ordeal. Both were given a clean bill of health.

“Is your mother on her way with the boys?” Sebastian asked as he adjusted Sean in his arms. 

Chris laughed as he felt his phone buzz. “Perfect timing. She’s got them here now.”

“Go grab them. I want all my babies here,” Sebastian pouted. 

“I’m going,” Chris kissed the top of Sebastian’s head. He honestly couldn’t feel happier than he did in this moment. He looked down at his beautiful mate. Sebastian’s belly was still sticking out, his womb still dispended from pregnancy. He had dark circles under his eyes. His hair was greasy and in a messy ponytail. His face was a little swollen from childbirth. And he was the most beautiful creature Chris had ever laid eyes on. 

The walk to grab his boys was a giddy one. Chris couldn’t wait for his boys to meet their new little brother. He knew things were about to be completely different and he was totally ready for it.

“DADDY!” twin voices shrieked. Chris laughed as both boys ran to him and pulled them in a great big bear hug.

“My little monsters!” Chris kissed both of them. “You two ready to meet your new little brother?!”

“Where’s Mommy?” Hunter pouted.

“He’s in his room with the baby,” Chris said. “Now boys, before we go in, we need to have a little talk. You two have to be on extra good behavior. No fighting, no yelling. We have to be extra nice to Mommy. Mommy is going to be a little emotional and will be for a few weeks. It’s part of having a baby. Derek, you may remember this from when Hunter was born. Be very good.”

“We’ll be good,” Derek promised. 

Hunter nodded and pouted further. “I want Mommy!”

“Alright, let’s go,” Chris picked up Hunter and grabbed a hold of Derek’s hand and walked them back to the room. “Remember, be very good.”

“My babies,” Sebastian teared up the second he saw his children. “I missed you!”

“MOMMY!” Hunter shrieked. He struggled out of Chris’s arms and ran to the bed. 

“Slow down!” Chris grabbed him and picked him back up. 

“Come here,” Sebastian gestured for Chris to put Hunter on the bed next to him. “Derek, you come here too.” Derek bit his lip and nervously walked over to the bed. “This is your little brother, Sean,” Sebastian adjusted the blankets so both boys could get a good look at the baby.

“He’s pink!” Hunter said and touched Sean’s little face.

“That’s because he was just in my tummy. His skin will get less pink as he gets older,” Sebastian giggled.

“What do you think of your new little brother, buddy?” Chris softly asked Derek.

“He looks like an old man,” Derek said as he stared at the baby. Both Chris and Sebastian laughed.

“He looks just like you when you were a baby,” Chris laughed. 

“No,” Derek wrinkled his nose. “Can we go home? I don’t like it here.”

“We will as soon Sean and I get the okay to leave, honey,” Sebastian answered.

Derek turned to Chris with wide eyes. “Is Mommy sick? This is where sick people go.”

“No, no,” Chris hugged him. “Mommy is just here because this is where mommies go when they have babies. Everything is fine, kiddo.”

Derek climbed onto the bed and threw his arms around Sebastian’s neck. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, sweetie,” Sebastian sniffled. “I missed both of you. But I’m so excited to take all three of you home. I have all three of my babies here.” He was full on crying at this point. 

“Mommy, don’t be sad,” Hunter kissed his cheek. “You can give the baby back.”

“No, little man,” Chris laughed. “Sean is here to stay.”

That he was.

Chris groaned as he heard his youngest son crying from the bassinet. It was their first night home. He had forgotten how rough it was to have a newborn. “I got him,” he rubbed at Sebastian’s back as he lazily got out of bed.

“What’s wrong, big guy?” Chris cooed as he picked up Sean. He walked him out of their bedroom, in hopes that Sebastian could continue sleeping. “I seriously hope you are not hungry. I don’t want to have to wake up your mother.”

Chris carried him to the nursery and laid him down on the changing table. “Looks like you need a diaper change.” Chris had worked hard to put together this nursery. He couldn’t wait for Sean to actually get to enjoy it. That wouldn’t be for a while though. For now he was just going to stay in his parents room.

“Ugh, newborn poop is gross,” Chris made a face as he pulled the diaper off. “What has your mother been feeding you? Or I guess it would be, what has your mother been eating, huh?” Sean cried harder as he felt the cold air hit his little naked bottom. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. This will be over quick. Not to brag, but I’m a champ at changing diapers.” Chris quickly cleaned him up and put on a fresh diaper, before button back the onesie. “There we are! That wasn’t too horrible, was it?” Chris cradled him to his chest before sitting down on the rocking chair. 

“So life on the outside really sucks, doesn’t it,” Chris asked as he rocked gently in the chair. “I don’t blame you for hating it. Here you were in a nice, warm place and then you come out into this cold world. Made a big mistake to hurry on out, huh? But you’ll realize this place can be pretty awesome. I mean, you do have the best mommy, and your brothers are pretty awesome. And I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure that you have everything and are protected. So you don’t have to be scared to be on the outside.” Sean started to soften his cries as Chris talked. “God, I love you. I love your brothers and your mother so much too. I seriously cannot imagine my life without you four. “ 

Sean calmed down further as he cuddled against his father’s chest. “Yeah, I know. I’m not nearly as awesome as Mommy, huh? Mommy’s all soft and has all that milk. I got nothing for you, huh. But don’t worry. What Daddy lacks in softness and milk, he rocks in killing monsters. One day, you will see. I will take them all out, just like I’m doing for your brothers.”

“There we are,” Chris smiled as Sean drifted back to sleep. He carried him back into his bedroom and settled him down into his bassinet. He climbed into bed next to Sebastian and watched him sleep. “I love you,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I'm going to turn this into a series of one shots about Sean's newborn days.


	3. First Day Home Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the first full day with baby Sean.

They had survived the first night. Chris groaned as he came up from their home gym in the basement. He was exhausted sure, but a good workout always got his blood flowing to get through the day. They had only had one almost sleepless night. He’ll quit working out once he could barely keep his eyes open. It was early still. His older sons were sound asleep in their beds. He listened and couldn’t hear Sebastian or the newborn yet, so he was going to enjoy some alone time.

He put on a pot of coffee and lounged on the couch. He should be getting some sleep but to hell with it. He wasn’t going to get a quiet moment for a while. He didn’t need much sleep anyways. He remembered in college, he would party until the early hours of the morning, go to the gym at 6am and still made it to his first class by 8am. Sure now that he’s older he needs more sleep, but not nearly as much as Sebastian. Sebastian would sleep forever if he were allowed to. Chris always joked that Sebastian must be part cat. 

Just as Chris took his first sip of coffee, he heard crying coming from upstairs. He sighed and grabbed his mug, ready to start the day. To his surprise, as he got closer, it was clearly Sebastian crying. He walked into the bedroom and frowned.

Sebastian was sitting on the bed with Sean in his arms and sobbing pretty hard.

“Sweetheart,” Chris asked gently. “What’s wrong?”

“His face,” Sebastian cried. 

Chris’s stomach dropped. Something was wrong with his son. “What’s wrong with his face?”

“He’s just…” Sebastian sobbed harder and tilted Sean so Chris could get a good look at him. “He’s just so cute!”

“Babe, you had me scared,” Chris let out a worried laugh. “I thought something was wrong.”

“He’s just so adorable,” Sebastian sniffled. “I can’t believe we made him.”

“I know, we make very cute kids,” Chris sat down on the bed next to Sebastian.

“They are all so cute,” Sebastian cried. “They are so cute, it almost hurts me to look at them.”

“I know,” Chris rubbed Sebastian’s back. Chris always felt that Sebastian was a little crazier postpartum than he ever was during pregnancy. It must be the whole lack of sleep thing that came into play as well. He knew his part well enough since it is his third time going through it. His job was to comfort and to shut the hell up. Do not joke. Do not say anything that could set off a round of hysterical emotions. Sebastian will get better after all the crazy baby hormones are out of his system.

“Chris,” Sebastian sniffled. “You smell terrible. Get in the shower before I throw up.”

“I’m on it,” Chris laughed. He tried to give Sebastian a kiss but was very forcefully pushed away.

Chris walked out of the shower, rubbing his towel over himself to dry off and smiled at the sight before him. Sebastian was sitting on the bed nursing Sean. Chris liked watching Sebastian nurse. It always felt so intimate and beautiful. “I’m clean,” he said gently. 

“I’m proud of you,” Sebastian snorted as he watched Sean nurse. “He’s a hungry little guy.”

“Mommy,” Hunter wandered into their room and tried to climb into the bed. Chris lifted him up and placed him on the bed after Hunter had a few disappointing tries. “Mommy, I’m hungry,” he pouted.

“Mommy’s feeding the baby,” Chris said. “I’ll get you some cereal.”

“I like Mommy’s food,” Hunter whined. He pressed himself against Sebastian’s side and stared at Sean. “What’s he doing?”

“Like Daddy said, he’s eating,” Sebastian said softly. “Don’t you remember doing this?”

Hunter sighed. “Will you make me pancakes?”

“Honey, I can make them later,” Sebastian replied. “Right now, I have to finish feeding the baby.”

“I don’t like the baby!” Hunter whined. 

“Oh come on now,” Chris ruffled Hunter’s hair. “You haven’t even gotten to know the baby yet! Don’t you remember how excited you were when he was still in Mommy’s tummy?”

“Yeah,” Hunter pouted.

“Then get to know him. You’ll really like him soon,” Chris said. “He only came home yesterday.”

“I guess,” Hunter relented. He pressed his back against Sebastian’s side so he could still be pressed up against his mother. 

Chris snorted and checked his phone. “Babe, Ma texted and she wants to know if the family can stop by and see Sean today.”

Sebastian groaned. “We just got home yesterday!”

“It would just be for a bit, an hour at most,” Chris said. “And you can even take a nap and I can be in charge.”

“No more than an hour,” Sebastian said. 

“I promise,” Chris kissed the top of Sebastian’s head. “Everyone is just so excited to meet you,” he cooed to Sean and pressed his finger to one of his itty bitty feet. Sean whined a bit and curled up into himself, positioning himself like how he was in the womb. 

“Stop bugging him,” Sebastian pushed Chris’s hands away. “You wouldn’t like it if someone was playing with your feet while you ate.”

Derek walked into the room and threw himself on his parents’ bed. “Why is everyone in here?”

“Looks like we are having a party,” Sebastian laughed. 

“Guys, so grandma, grandpa, and all your aunts, uncles, and cousins are coming over today,” Chris said. “You excited?”

“No,” Hunter said, his voice muffled from Sebastian’s shirt, that he had his face pressed against.

“Does that mean mommy’s friends that talk funny are coming too?” Derek wrinkled his nose.

“No, Tom and Chris are not coming too,” Sebastian laughed. The kids were not the biggest fans of Chris and Tom. Tom didn’t really hide it that he was not a fan of children. He had no idea what to do when surrounded by the Evans children. 

“Looks like they want to,” Chris said as he looked through his phone. “Chris asked when the two of them can come around and see Sean.”

“Tom wants to?” Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

“Probably more like Chris wants to,” Chris said. “He sounded like he wanted to have a few of his own the other night.”  
“Well he’s going to be very disappointed since Tom doesn’t seem to want any,” Sebastian said. 

“Mommy, I’m hungry,” Hunter whined. 

“Come on boys, I’ll make breakfast,” Chris said.

“You?” Derek looked terrified.

“I can make cereal!” Chris said. “Mommy’s busy and can’t cook for us right now.”

Hunter burst into tears. “I want Mommy’s food!”

“Guys, please work with me. Please,” Chris sighed. “Remember what we talked about?”

“I don’t like this,” Derek pouted as he climbed off of the bed and walked down the stairs. Chris picked up Hunter. “Come on, buddy.”

Sebastian was back to crying. “I can cook in a bit.”

“Sweetheart, don’t worry about it. Just focus on nursing,” Chris said. 

“Chris…” Sebastian cried. “I’m hurting my babies. They need me.”

“You are not hurting the kids,” Chris sighed. “They are fine. I’ve got it.”

He hopes he has it at least. Sean started to cry from his spot against Sebastian’s chest too. Well, three out of four are crying. At least Derek isn’t. That’s a win, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris can't stop saying the wrong thing. The entire Evans family shows up at the house.

Chris held tightly onto the bags and boxes that were their breakfast. He stood outside the front door and took a deep breath. Okay, he doesn’t hear any screaming so that’s a good sign. He had left Sebastian and the boys while he ran and grabbed some breakfast. He figured some donuts should make up for the fact that Mommy wasn’t able to cook breakfast just yet. He had left all four of them not crying so he’s crossing his fingers that that’s what he’ll find when he goes back in.

“Hey guys,” Chris said as he walked into the house. He raised his eyebrows as he looked at the scene on the couch. Sebastian was sitting in the middle with Derek shoved tightly on his right side and Hunter shoved tightly on his left. He was continuously kissing and cuddling with both boys. Sean lay in his bassinet sound asleep. 

“Daddy,” Derek looked at him with pleading his from his spot being forcibly cuddled by his mother. Derek had never been much of a cuddler. He had always been a rather laid back independent kid. Hunter on the other hand was snuggling up as close as he could to Sebastian and looking like that cat that caught the cannery. He was in heaven. 

“Hey sweetheart,” Chris started. “How about Derek helps me get breakfast ready?”

“Yes!” Derek practically yells.

“Aww, my sweet boy is so good at helping,” Sebastian cooed and kissed more on Derek’s face. 

“Mommy,” Derek sighed and let himself be kissed on before finally scurrying away to the kitchen when Sebastian released him. 

“Kiddo, just try to let Mommy do all the cuddling he wants,” Chris said to Derek in the kitchen as he started to pull the donuts out of the bag. 

Derek pouted. “Why?”

“You know how when you don’t feel well all you want is Mommy?” Chris asked. “You aren’t interested in me or anyone else. All you want is Mommy to hold you and kiss you and take care of you.”

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. “Is Mommy sick?”

“No,” Chris answered. “Mommy just had a baby so he’s not feeling normal right now.”

“The baby hurt Mommy?” Derek frowned.

“No… well sorta,” Chris answered. “But you and Hunter also made Mommy kinda hurt once you came out.”

Derek looked horrified. Chris mentally kicked himself. Good job, Evans. Let’s make the kid really love his new brother once he thinks that the new baby hurt his mother.

“What I mean is that it kinda hurts mommies to have babies,” Chris tried. Fuck. That still sounded awful. He sighed. “But it’s okay. Because it’s worth it to mommies to have their babies. Right now Mommy is a little off from just having a baby and wants to cuddle all his babies.”

“I’m not a baby,” Derek pouted.

“You are mine and Mommy’s baby,” Chris ruffled his hair. “Always will be.”

Derek pushed Chris away from messing with his hair and grabbed two cups of juice, one for himself and one for Hunter. Chris picked up a massive plate for the whole family and grabbed his coffee and that disgusting frozen lemonade shit that Sebastian liked. 

“Mommy, Daddy said that the new baby hurt you,” Derek said as soon as he got back into the living room. 

Sebastian’s eyes widened. “Honey, no. I’m fine. I’m just a little tired and a little sore but I am definitely not hurt. And it was definitely not the new baby’s fault,” he glared daggers at Chris. Chris definitely wanted to disappear through the floor. He glanced at the plate of donuts. “You couldn’t have gotten something a little healthier?”

“We are celebrating life,” Chris shrugged and placed everything down on the coffee table. “We can eat some junk food today.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Chris, the boys, and us for that matter, need vegetables, fruits. Not fried dough.”

“You love donuts,” Chris furrowed his eyebrows. “When did you stop liking them?” Oh. Oh, Sebastian wanted healthy. Sebastian who had just had a baby. Sebastian who is very insecure about his weight. “You aren’t trying to lose weight already are you?”

“Why? You think I need to?” Sebastian snapped.

Oh shit. Chris is fucked. “No! No, not at all. You look amazing!”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Sebastian snarled and slowly stood up. “I’m sorry that after giving life to your child that I don’t look like a supermodel.” He gestured toward his body. He had on grey comfortable maternity sweats and a black nursing tank top. Truth be told, Chris thought he looked kinda hot. Chris eyed Sebastian’s body, his swollen, still pregnant looking belly, his swollen chest. His face was still a little puffy, his lips red. His long hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Chris swallowed, yeah, he looked really fucking hot. Chris had developed a little bit of a fetish during Sebastian’s pregnancy with Derek. He found out that once Sebastian hit the second trimester, they were going to fuck all the time. Sebastian got incredibly horny around the second trimester and then toward the end it was constant ‘get this baby out of me’ sex. Chris’s body was trained to react. Pregnant belly on Sebastian=sex for Chris. He couldn’t help it! This one wasn’t his fault. 

“You are hotter than any supermodel I have ever seen,” Chris said darkly. 

Sebastian’s eyes widened. “Are you serious right now? I just had a baby!”

“What? No, I know! I didn’t mean, goddammit,” Chris sighed.

“Bad word!” Hunter piped up. “Daddy’s bad!”

Sean started to cry. Derek stared at his parents and looked absolutely confused. Hunter happily chanted about how daddy was bad. 

Chris wanted to bash his face against the wall and figure out how not to fuck things up.

“Knock! Knock!” Lisa’s voice rang through the house as she let herself in. Chris cursed himself again for giving his mother a key. “The whole Evans clan is here!”

And they definitely were. Every one of Chris’s siblings were there with their kids and significant others along with Chris’s parents. 

“Let me see my grandbaby,” Lisa said excitedly as she rushed in. She ran over to Sebastian who was currently trying to calm Sean and also from what Chris can tell, looking like he was plotting Chris’s death. “Oh wow! That is a big boy.”

“Ten pounds, one ounce,” Sebastian said tiredly as he rocked Sean gently. 

“Jesus! And that was a natural birth?” Carly gasped. 

“A car birth,” Scott added helpfully. Chris elbowed him.

“How are you even standing after that?” Carly asked. 

“Okay, let’s not insult Sean’s birth,” Lisa said. “He is our little ball of chunk,” she cooed.

“Big ball of chunk,” Scott added.

“He’s really cute,” Carly cooed. “Look at that little face.”

“He looks like his dad,” Lisa rubbed at one of Sean’s pudgy cheeks. “Not as much as Derek though. Derek is practically Chris’s twin.”

It was true. Derek seemed to take after only his father physically. It annoyed Sebastian to no end. He was the one that carried and gave birth to Derek and yet Derek just looked like his dad. You couldn’t even tell Sebastian was related to him let alone his mother! Thankfully Hunter favored Sebastian when it came to looks. Seeing as how Sean has only been out of the womb for a couple of days, it’s hard to tell whom he’d favor.

“Mommy, up!” Hunter whined as he stood by Sebastian with his arms raised.

Chris rolled his eyes and picked up Hunter. “Bud, Mommy can’t pick you up right now. He’s holding the baby.”

“But I’m the baby!” Hunter whined. 

This adjustment was not going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris makes a decision to do something to show his appreciation for Sebastian.

Chris rubbed at his eyes as he stretched out on the couch. Lisa had instructed all of the visitors to help out around the house. They were helping out with the laundry, making some food for the family to eat later, and other various chores. 

He looked over at Sebastian and smiled at him. Sebastian was sitting on the loveseat nursing Sean. He had a blanket covering him up and Hunter was as close as he could be in his mother’s lap without dislodging the baby. Derek was outside playing with Scott. He needed some time away from this chaotic little family. 

“He’s eating so well,” Sebastian smiled as he looked under the blanket and watched Sean eat. “I love your family but I’m excited for them to leave so I don’t have to cover anymore though.”

Chris smiled. “You can uncover anytime you want. You know they don’t care. They watched you give birth once and they know you breastfeed. And of course he’s eating well. He’s my son, isn’t he?”

Sebastian giggled and Chris felt his heart soar. Sebastian looked happy. He looked calm and beautiful. Chris needs to do whatever he can to keep him this way. “He’s definitely an Evans boy. I bet you that he’ll be bigger than you though.”

Chris grinned. “Well judging based on his birth weight and how fast he’s picking up eating, he very well could be.”

Sebastian smiled and just watched Sean. Chris felt so fucking happy. He saw that gorgeous new mother glow that Sebastian gets. And he’s not yelling at him and that’s a huge bonus. 

“Mommy,” Hunter stood up and kissed Sebastian cheek. “Love you.”

“Oh sweetie. I love you too,” Sebastian kissed his little face. 

“Mommy, can we color?” Hunter pouted and threw his arms around Sebastian’s neck. 

“Honey, don’t jostle Mommy,” Sebastian said softly. “I’m feeding the baby. You don’t want his food to go out of his mouth, do you? And Daddy can go color with you.”

“But I don’t want Daddy,” Hunter started to cry.

“Daddy’s not that bad,” Chris chimed in. “We can color right here in front of Mommy.”

Hunter stared up at Sebastian with pathetic watery eyes until he realized that Sebastian was not going to come down and play. He sighed and sat down. “Okay.”

Chris laughed and ruffled his hair. “Come on, son. How about we draw a picture of Mommy?”

Chris pulled Hunter into his lap and pulled out the paper and crayons that were in the play table next to them. Hunter grabbed a crayon and started a crude stick figure that was supposed to be Sebastian. Chris smiled and looked over at his mate. Sebastian was truly beautiful and Chris was a very lucky man. He scanned over his figure and his eyes rested on the rings on Sebastian’s finger. 

Sebastian’s hands had swelled with pregnancy so he was unable to wear his engagement and wedding rings on his ring finger. He had moved them to his pinky. Chris frowned slightly when he looked at Sebastian’s engagement ring. It was pathetic. Chris had bought it when he was in his early 20s and was just starting out. He barely made any money and saved up everything he could to buy that ring. It definitely looked like it was bought by a broke early 20 something year old. The diamonds were so small that you had to squint a bit to even see them. Chris hated that that was what he had to give Sebastian but it was all he could afford. Sebastian loved it though. He cried with joy when he saw the ring and refused to take it off since Chris had given it to him.

Chris’s eyebrows shot up as realization hit him. He could get it replaced. They were comfortable financially now. They had enough money that Chris could go spend a few thousand dollars on a new ring. It could be Sebastian’s push present. Chris liked to give Sebastian a new piece of jewelry every time he gave birth to a new kid. A new engagement ring would be perfect. 

Chris leaned over and kissed Sebastian’s knee. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?”

Sebastian blushed. “Shut up.”

“I mean it. You really are. You are so perfect. Such a beautiful and loving mate. A wonderful mother,” Chris nuzzled his face against Sebastian’s knee. “And now look at you. Sitting here, feeding my son and looking stunning.”

Sebastian kicked him lightly. “You better not be flirting with me. You know I’m out of commission for the next six to eight weeks.”

Chris laughed. “I know! I’m not trying to sleep with you. I just… you are just so amazing.”

Sebastian smiled and rolled his eyes. He looked down at Sean. “Are you finished eating, sweetie?” He adjusted him so he was rested against his shoulder and covered himself back up. “Oh man, you are such a good eater, aren’t you?” he cooed. “You are my big boy.” He patted his back lightly and kissed his little head. 

Lisa walked back into the room and smiled. “Did you just now finish eating?” she cooed at Sean. “You were doing that for quite some time!”

“He’s my big eater,” Sebastian gave Sean another kiss. 

“So are the rest of you ready for dinner?” Lisa asked. “I can hold the baby while you eat.”

Chris laughed. “Ma, you just want to get your hands on that baby.”

“Can you blame me?” Lisa asked as she took one of Sean’s tiny hands. “You are so cute. It almost hurts looking at you!”

“Me too!” Hunter squealed. 

“You too,” Lisa kissed all over Hunter’s face. “I have three very handsome little grandsons.”

Once the entire family got seated at the dinning table as well as a variety of card tables that they had to pull out of storage, Lisa finally got her hands on holding her youngest grandson. Sebastian kept glancing worriedly over at them every few minutes.

“He’s fine, honey,” Lisa said softly. “He’s having a good time being held by Grandma.”

“I know,” Sebastian sighed. “It’s just hard. I thought it would get easier with every new child but I just don’t want to put them down or give them to someone else.”

“He’s fine,” Lisa rubbed Sebastian’s back softly with her free hand. “I’ve raised four kids. He’s safe in my arms. Why don’t you take a nap after dinner, okay? The rest of us can watch the boys.”

Sebastian opened his mouth to protest but Lisa pressed her finger against his lips. “Honey. Go take a nap after you finish eating and rest. I promise I will wake you up the second he gets hungry.”

“Hey,” Chris whispered to Scott and nudged him. “Do you want to go ring shopping with me?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris gets a reminder about newborns and has a sweet moment with Hunter.

Chris groaned as he rolled out of bed. He glanced at the time. 5am. Not too bad. He rubbed at his eyes as he looked at Sebastian who was starting to stir. “My turn,” he whispered as he made his way to the nursery. 

He was tired. So fucking tired. Sean has been up crying every 2 hours. He was so unbelievably thankful that his work let him take his paternity leave. Unfortunately that leave would only last a week. Paternity leave wasn’t paid. He had to use his vacation days. Sebastian and he both agreed that it would be best if he didn’t use all his vacation days up. What if an emergency happened and he needed more time off? And he couldn’t afford getting a cut in his paycheck. He was the only one earning a salary in the family. Besides, his mother agreed to make sure that Sebastian and the boys are okay during the day. 

He scratched at his chest as he opened the nursery door. “What’s wrong, buddy?” he cooed softly. Sean was lying in his crib bawling his little eyes out. Chris picked him up and rested him against his chest. He frowned as he suddenly realized he was shirtless. He was holding his breastfed newborn against his shirtless chest. That was… not a good idea. Well maybe it wouldn’t be so bad as long as he rested Sean’s head against his collarbone. No horrible mix-ups would happen then. 

“So you don’t need a diaper change,” Chris said softly as he dipped a finger in the back of Sean’s diaper. “I’m guessing you are hungry then.” He winched as he felt Sean try to latch onto his collarbone. “Okay, yeah, let’s get you to Mommy so you can get something to eat.”

He carried Sean back to Sebastian and scowled as he rubbed Sean’s little back. There was a reason that he didn’t hold his babies shirtless and it was not due to the fact that they were breastfed. His sleep deprived brain could not come up with that reason. “Sweetheart,” he nudged at Sebastian. “Sean’s hungry.”

Sebastian whined. “Ugh, I know. I feel like its breakfast,” he rubbed at his chest as he started to sit up.

“Sean keeps trying to eat from my neck,” Chris laughed tiredly. “It hurts like hell. I don’t know how you feed him.”

Sebastian smiled and yawned as he reached out to take Sean. “This is another reason why omegas are stronger than alphas.”

Chris snorted and went to hand Sean to Sebastian. Sean grabbed two handfuls of Chris’s chest hair and ripped it out in the process of being handed over. The shriek that Chris let out could probably be heard by the whole neighborhood. So that’s why he didn’t hold babies shirtless.

Sebastian, the asshole, burst into giggles over Chris’s pain. “Oh he just got a little hair, you are fine.”

“Oh god!” Chris whimpered as he grabbed at his chest. “You can see where he ripped the hair out!”

Sebastian giggled harder. “His hands aren’t even big enough to make a dent! He’s pulled at my hair too.”

“You put your hair in a ponytail,” Chris pouted as he rubbed at his chest.

“That’s because I’m smart,” Sebastian giggled as he lifted his shirt up and helped guide Sean to latch on. 

Hours later, Sebastian was snuggled up on the couch, under a big fluffy blanket and was sound asleep. Chris was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, trying his hardest to stay awake as The Lion King played for the millionth time. Derek was lying on the floor in front of the TV with his eyes huge and was intently watching the movie as though he was just watching it for the first time, not the third already that morning. Hunter was standing in front of Sean’s bassinet and was giggling happily. 

“Mommy! Look!” Hunter squealed as he reached back to tug at Sebastian.

“Hey, buddy. Let Mommy sleep,” Chris yawned. “Mommy is still recovering from having the baby.”

“But Daddy look,” Hunter pouted and pointed at Sean who was moving his little arms. 

Chris smiled. “Yeah, he’s wiggling around, isn’t he?” He kissed the top of Hunter’s head. 

“Are his hands cold?” Hunter asked as he peered down at Sean.

Chris smiled and put an arm around Hunter as he looked down at Sean. “No, buddy. He has to wear mittens so he doesn’t scratch himself.”

“Why would he do that?” Hunter wrinkled his nose. “That’s silly.”

“He doesn’t do it on purpose,” Chris laughed softly. “He doesn’t know better. He’s still trying to figure out how to move his arms and legs around. You should show him how to do it.”

“I can do that,” Hunter said proudly as he poked at one of Sean’s little feet. Sean moved his foot back to curl into himself. “Why does he lay like that?”

“That’s how he was positioned in Mommy’s tummy,” Chris explained. “It will be a while before he straightens out a little. I like that you are interested in your little brother.”

“He’s kinda funny,” Hunter smiled and poked at Sean’s feet again. Sean whimpered a little.

Chris grinned. “He is kinda funny, isn’t he? Do you know that you were just like him when you were his age?”

“No, I wasn’t,” Hunter shook his head. 

“Yeah, not exactly,” Chris shrugged. “You were colicky. You cried and cried all the time. No matter what Mommy or Daddy would do, you would cry. I remember that I used to push you around in your stroller around the neighborhood for hours so Mommy can sleep.”

“Why was I sad?” Hunter asked.

“You weren’t sad,” Chris answered and pulled Hunter in his lap. “You were just colicky. You were also a lot smaller than Sean. Mommy used to get so upset that you were so small. People thought that you didn’t eat! But you ate all the time. You still do actually.”

“But now I’m big,” Hunter smiled. 

Chris laughed. Hunter was still very small. He was still a small little guy for his age. “That you are, buddy.”

Sean took the opportunity to burst into tears. Sebastian immediately shot up. “I’m up!”

Chris laughed and checked Sean’s diaper. “Go back to sleep, babe. He just needs changed.”


End file.
